summers_solacefandomcom-20200214-history
Krisphyra
Geography Krisphyra lies entirely within a tropical rainforest environment. Inland, it becomes much more hilly and difficult to traverse, partly due to the mountainous terrain due east. Rain is common throughout Culture Mael: The common, working wood elf within Krisphyra. They generally commit to labor jobs, such as farming and gathering of materials, building, and other such work. Minus work, they generally live very well and have plenty of time to spare for leisure. Septem: Wood elves whom are more talented in arts and craftsmanship are generally considered Septems in Krisphyra. Their talents are often used, instead, for the entertainment of others, and growth of society within the vast forest. Government Active Rulers: Lady Lunala Miasys, Sir Revali Maestro, Mistress Ashera Pressys, Sir Aolis Valana, and Duke Ryul Arabella Krisphyra leads a Republic-based government system, with one chosen representative of each major colony within the forest. Law Systems: Krisphyra follows a fairly loose, generic system of laws, putting emphasis on simply showing common sense. Its most major difference is in dealing with punishment. Those who are proven to have intentionally done crippling, bodily harm to others will have the same treatment brought upon them as punishment. Said law has been in effect since after the Collision in order to curb the level of violence prevalent in the forests. Trade Imports & Exports: * Rubber and Resin to: Eprela * Animal Products to: Anywhere but Livandre * Precious Metals from: Elhane, Mysidia * Exotic Plants to: Al'Ildic Available Resources: * Wheat, Barley, Rice, Cinnamon, Assorted tropical plants... Currency: None; Krisphyra acts off a barter-based economy. Military The Loftwings: The Loftwings are a special group of rangers in charge of ensuring the protection of Krisphyra’s borders and resources. Their actions are mostly uninfluenced by the council of Krisphyra, but should disaster strike anywhere within the great expanse of its forests, they can quickly be called upon to come to the aid of others and deal with issues. Tempest Division: A special force under rule of the Loftwings. The Tempest Division is a group of especially talented wind mages, each given a special sailcloth in order to effectively fly into battle. They are trained to an extent that they can wield ranged weapons, even while falling from midair. Squalls: The typical foot soldier wood elf. While not trained for sailcloth combat, they are equally talented in the use of ranged weaponry. Squalls are highly skilled at hiding their presences within the treeline of Krisphyra, making them effective ranged hunters. Stormcallers: A division of druids within the Loftwing forces. Along with typical druidic spells, the Stormcallers are able to cause rainstorms, further adding to the difficulty of travel for enemy forces. Said power has also been used to quickly douse flames started by careless travellers. Other Details: Past Wars: Elhane’s March of Shame: Many years after the Planar Collision shook Altrinue, Elhane travellers had discovered the underground of Krisphyra to be a goldmine of soul solids. After Krisphyra’s denial of access to said materials, Elhane began their march to the northern border of Krisphyra, only to be met with constant resistance of the Loftwings. Their military was eventually forced to draw out of the forest due to unfit conditions, inability to advance, and extreme disadvantages. Drafting Details: The Loftwings typically search for those particularly talented in magical (namely druidic) ability or archery. Those sufficiently capable and competent after a month or so of training can choose to stay put within the ranks. Organizations & Guilds Vivace Trade Company: A sort of bartering company that deals with trade, both between different locations within Krisphyra and major trade hubs of other major cities in Altrinue. Rather than working for pay, employees generally work for their own share of basic supplies and needs, and on rare occasions, special goods brought in from elsewhere. Mercs of Alto: A number of wood elves unable to join the Loftwings instead resorted to working as mercenaries whom dealt with inward threats of Krisphyra. While mostly paid for dealing with monsters and other such dangers, some have been unofficially tasked with policing the public. Akaeris Clavier: A guild of musical geniuses, renown across Altrinue for their talents. Rumor has it the songs they play have have a certain allure to them, almost as if enchanted. Notable Towns & Cities Capital City: Akaeris The capital city of Akaeris rests in the dead center of Krisphyra’s forests. It acts as a major hub for trade, as well as a center of politics. City aesthetic was built originally from massive tree houses, and later expanded upon both in ways to conserve space and to avoid damaging the balance of nature around them too terribly much. Korel: Located on the southern border of Krisphyra, Korel serves as a home to the highest population of Loftwings and acts as an important border protection city. Needless to say, even despite what outside threats may draw near, those within the forest can feel safe in such close proximity to the outside. Mideel: A short distance to the northwest of Akaeris lies Mideel, a larger village sitting atop a massive soul cavern sought by the Tsorne Company, but left sealed shut by the people of Krisphyra after Elhane waged war. As a result of their location, Mideel has been used as a location to train magicians and druids aspiring to better themselves and their abilities. History TBACategory:Locations